


小小的友情與冒險

by Shingo



Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>只是覺得電影最後全家四人吃飯，吉姆和史考特的尷尬對話好好笑就隨手寫了下。其實蟻人質量那麼密應該不適合坐在人體上，不過他都可以坐螞蟻飛了，所以別太認真，認真就沒得玩了。<br/>聲明：文字和想像之外不擁有任何東西。<br/>I have nothing but the illusion and writing.<br/>Thanks for watched.</p>
    </blockquote>





	小小的友情與冒險

**Author's Note:**

> 只是覺得電影最後全家四人吃飯，吉姆和史考特的尷尬對話好好笑就隨手寫了下。其實蟻人質量那麼密應該不適合坐在人體上，不過他都可以坐螞蟻飛了，所以別太認真，認真就沒得玩了。  
> 聲明：文字和想像之外不擁有任何東西。  
> I have nothing but the illusion and writing.  
> Thanks for watched.

或許當英雄還是有些好處的。

像是最近吉姆就不會將我趕出瑪姬家，也不再用看螻蟻般的眼神瞪我，噯，這比喻不對，就算我曾是罪犯，也不可以鄙視螞蟻啊。

可以常常和凱茜見面真是太好了，不過他們還是不太會讓我帶凱茜出去玩，這或許跟那隻大螞蟻有關。我是覺得牠很乖啦，而且可以保護凱茜，畢竟想要捏死一隻百倍大的子彈蟻，肯定會先被咬死。

最近他還會邀我去釣魚呢，雖然看上去不像愛釣魚的人，不過他是個警察，什麼向線人收網這種事情倒是跟釣魚的概念一樣，呃，是說，舊金山警察有那時間釣魚嗎？

果不其然，就在我釣上第三隻鱒魚時（他連一隻還沒釣上，當然我是不會讓他知道這是飛蟻們的誘敵計）電話響起，他一臉歉意地說發生了案子，我們便結束了半天的釣魚趣。我將一隻魚留在地上給了弟兄們。

直到接到晚餐邀約的當天，我興高采烈的進門後發現瑪姬和凱茜根本不在家時，才感到事有蹊蹺。吉姆站在客廳裡嚴肅地看著我，就連上次在皮姆博士家前被捕都沒見他如此嚴肅，那時是失望的成分佔較多吧。

「瑪姬和凱茜去商場了，抱歉把你騙來。這件事我想了很久，雖然不太對，但我還是--……」

吉姆邊說邊一步步地走近，這真有些令我緊張，他到底想幹嘛？

「可以跟你借一次蟻人裝穿嗎？拜託？」

噯，就這樣？

當然，蟻人裝可是很重要的東西，是不能隨便人都穿的，皮姆博士耳提面命的樣子出現在我腦海裡了。

可是，吉姆是個警察，是好人啊！而且他如此愛護凱茜和瑪姬，在我不在時好好地保護了她們。現在他只是想穿穿看蟻人裝，就像我當時因好奇而穿上蟻人裝……雖然更像是被設計的。

「好啊，可以啊。」

所以我答應了，直接拿出蟻人裝讓他套上。問我為何可以直接拿出來？當然超級英雄隨時都要做好準備啊！

吉姆在我的指導下小心翼翼地穿上蟻人裝，雖然他是沒有我苗條啦，但蟻人裝的彈性也不是蓋的，他看上去很謹慎又掩飾不住開心，具體形容就像是聖誕節早上拆禮物的樣子，第一次看到他這種表情。

「右手是縮小，左手是恢復，第一次縮小會很不習慣，不過別擔心，我會透過耳機引導你。」

他點點頭，透過頭盔緊盯這我，緊張地按下按鈕——

「哇哦！」

我從耳機裡聽見了吉姆大叫，會心一笑，然後透過圍在他身旁的弓背蟻們找到了他。

「還好嗎？站得起來嗎？」我問，蹲下去看著他，把手伸到他身邊。

「哇，這一切都——」

「好巨大，對，我知道，你要爬到我手上嗎？」

「好……」

看著吉姆慢慢爬上我的指尖感覺真是怪，他似乎不太確定怎麼動作，其實就跟正常大小時一樣，安全起見，我讓兩隻弓背蟻跟著上手。

「牠們想幹嘛？」吉姆緊張的聲音響起。

「不用擔心，牠們是我的夥伴。」我說，順手讓吉姆爬上我的肩膀。「來吧，我帶你出去晃晃，你抓緊我的衣服就好。」

於是一場小小的冒險就發生在瑪姬家後院，他聽上去真開心，比我的第一次好多了。皮姆博士忽略他人心情的程度簡直是種天賦，難怪霍普會跟他決裂，雖然他們父女基本上是一個樣。

「那是她們回來的聲音嗎？」繞了一圈後，吉姆突然問我，我從門廊邊探出頭，果然看到瑪姬的車頭燈正對著大門緩緩開上車道。

「快，我得趁她們進門前恢復原狀！」吉姆的語氣開始有些慌，其實我是覺得沒關係啦。

「好啊，按下左手虎口上的按鈕就好，等等，你要先下來……呃啊！」我說，語調輕鬆，試圖讓他冷靜點。但我想他還是太著急了，都還沒從我肩膀上下來就恢復原大小，結果變成一屁股坐在我的胸口上，這一壓可真夠嗆的。

「吉姆，我們回來了。」

瑪姬的聲音細細地從門口傳到了後院，吉姆便從後門衝進屋並閃進浴室，然後凱茜打開後門，看到了依然躺在草地上的我。

「爸爸你來了！」

我可愛的小凱茜衝過來給了我一個擁抱，那隻大螞蟻也迅速地從庭院陰暗的角落裡爬出來迎接凱茜，啊，真溫馨的一幕不是嗎？

「史考特，你怎麼會過來？吉姆呢？」瑪姬出現在門邊問著，顯然她沒看見又溜掉的大螞蟻。

「吉姆邀我過來的，說是一起做晚餐給你們驚喜！可是我工作太晚了所以來不及，改成出去吃，那他現在在浴室，呃，洗澡，對，他在浴室洗澡。」

瑪姬挑眉看著我，顯然對我的說詞不以為然。

「最近你們感情也變得太好了吧，雖然也不是什麼壞事啦。」

她邊說邊走進屋，我和凱茜也牽著手進去，正好吉姆提著整理好的蟻人裝走過來。

「謝謝你，」他說，將背包遞還給我。

「嗯，不客氣。」我有禮地回應。

凱茜抬頭看看我，又看看吉姆，突然對他說，「如果爸爸不是蟻人，吉姆你還會跟爸爸合好嗎？」

此話一出，吉姆馬上一臉尷尬，他只好蹲下身子，試著解釋。「以前我對史考特是有些誤解，或許是工作的關係讓我對此比較固執。但現在我知道了，你爸爸是個勇敢的好人，我希望可以跟他成為朋友。」

最後一句他是對著我說的，可惡，我感動到快哭了。

看來當超級英雄是好處多多啊！

 

完。


End file.
